Compared with a conventional passive optical fiber distribution network, an intelligent optical fiber distribution network further implements a function of intelligent optical fiber plug detection, which facilitates managing, identifying, maintaining optical fiber resources. Implementation of the intelligent optical fiber distribution network includes two aspects, i.e., new network construction and old network reconstruction. The new network construction is generally easy. During the new network construction, an overall intelligent optical fiber network device architecture may be designed newly, and an optical fiber connector and an optical fiber adapter may be designed into proper forms. However, it is difficult to reconstruct the conventional passive optical fiber distribution network into the intelligent optical fiber distribution network, since it is required that related network services cannot be interrupted during the reconstruction, which means that a rack, a fiber splice tray and an optical fiber adapter cannot be altered.
A related solution is to replace an upper cover of an optical fiber fusing and wiring panel in the original system with a customized intelligent cover. The intelligent cover includes an upper cover member and an printed circuit board (PCB) which are specially customized. The customized upper cover member is made of plastic materials, and needs mould-opening, resulting in a high cost. The PCB needs to be customized based on the profile of the upper cover member so as to implement the function of the intelligent optical fiber plug detection. Since the structures of the upper cover member and the PCB of the fusing and wiring panel are limited by a conventional fusing and wiring panel housing, different upper covers and PCBs have to be manufactured for housings of the fusing and wiring panels of different types. These intelligent covers differ from each other only in their respective structures, but have no changes in the principles of hardware and software. Therefore, repetitive development for housings of different types may cause a huge waste in human and material resources.
In a related reconstruction method, the PCB and the upper cover are assembled together. Only one surface of the PCB is protected by the upper cover, and the other surface of the PCB is exposed. Therefore, protection of components in the exposed surface of the PCB needs to be strengthened during transportation. Thereby, the overall weight of the assembly is increased, causing the cost of package material and transportation to increase. Furthermore, during in-field installation, the components in the PCB are vulnerable to mechanical crash damages and electrostatic damages, which may destroy the PCB and lead to a higher failure rate, causing the reconstruction cost to increase. Furthermore, the conventional optical fiber distribution network system is passive and has no power consumption. In view of this, power consumption of the system should be reduced as much as possible during the intelligentialization reconstruction, and thus most of related intelligentialization reconstruction solutions have a very low power consumption. Since the intelligent optical distribution network (ODN) system has a very low power consumption and produces little heat, when the ambient temperature is changed, condensation may be generated on the PCB easily. Long-time condensation may cause corrosion and short circuit between pins of components in the PCB or even disable the components. This situation occurs especially in the case that, in an outdoor optical wiring system, most of devices are not working normally and are powered on only when management is needed. In a poor outdoor weather condition, condensation on the PCB, component corrosion caused by water penetration and single board failure may occur frequently.
Therefore, it may be desired to provide an intelligentialization reconstruction solution for an optical fiber distribution network, which can be suitable for bodies of fusing and wiring panels of most types and make the best to remain the original covers of the fusing and wiring panels unchanged.